


an open sky

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Akashi, Female!Midorima, Genderbending, Minggu AkaMido 2015 #4, empat drabble, jangan terkecoh tag dua genderbend, straight bukan f/f
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepotong cerita. Sederhana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an open sky

**Author's Note:**

> judul ga nyambung orzorz akhirnya bisa nyumbang genderbend juga B)

**< midorima/fem!akashi>**

 #1

Midorima menyingkap poni Akashi selagi yang bersangkutan menoleh ke arah lain. Helai-helai rambut jatuh menutupi kening itu amat halus dan Akashi mengangkat alis, teralih dari kesibukan mengamati  _display_  etalase toko-toko seberang jalan yang dihiasi lampu oranye. Ia mengerjap karena tinggi Midorima menjulang menghalangi sinar salah satu lampu trotoar.

Midorima meraba luka gores yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Langkahnya terhenti, memaksa Akashi berhenti pula. "Kau jatuh lagi?"

Akashi membiarkan jari Midorima bertahan di sana. Dia yakin luka itu baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata masih tersisa nyeri saat ujung jari Midorima mengusapnya pelan. "Seperti kaubilang. Di dekat gimnasium tadi sore."

Midorima menyelipkan jari dalam saku kemeja seragam, menarik sebuah plester luka dan membuka segel. Ia menyisipkan poni Akashi ke belakang telinga lalu menempelkan plester tersebut hati-hati. "Pantas saat kau menyeka dahi tadi, ada noda merah."

Akashi menarik senyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Midorima."

Midorima tidak mengangguk, alih-alih menyimpan segel di saku lagi karena tidak menemukan tempat sampah. Mereka kembali berjalan. "Keseimbanganmu masih buruk?"

"Kata dokterku sudah membaik," Akashi memain-mainkan tali tas. "Sedikit lebih lama lagi, aku bisa sembuh sepenuhnya." Gadis itu mengetuk gips berbungkus mitela biru penahan lengan kanannya yang patah. "Dan, seminggu lagi ini dibuka. Aku agak tidak sabar."

Midorima menanggapi dengan gumaman. "Semoga cepat sembuh."

Akashi tersenyum lebih lebar.

Sebelum berpisah di halte, Akashi menarik ujung lengan seragam Midorima hingga si pemuda menoleh. "Boleh aku dapat ciuman selamat malam?"

Midorima sempat reluktan, membetulkan letak kacamata sambil berkata ini tempat umum, intinya coba menolak namun Akashi berdalih ini sudah malam dan tak akan ada orang yang sebegitu kurang kerjaan mengamati. Midorima menghela napas oleh sifat keras kepala Akashi, sebelum menunduk dan mencium Akashi secepat angin, bus tak penuh orang melintas seolah menutupi keberadaan mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Hmph." Midorima membetukan letak kacamata dan berbalik mengambil langkah, setengah buru-buru, berbisik "Aku juga" serupa gumaman yang (sayangnya) cukup keras untuk ditangkap telinga Akashi.

 

* * *

 #2

Kadang Akashi suka memeluk punggung Midorima. Terutama saat Midorima baru bangun tidur dan membuat sarapan, wangi panekuk atau omelet sebagai menu hari Minggu. Mungkin ini untungnya punya postur tidak tinggi-tinggi amat, jadi dia bisa leluasa menenggelamkan muka di punggung Midorima. Punggung Midorima besar dan menjanjikan rasa aman. Ia suka kerutan kening Midorima—walau dia tidak lihat tapi dia yakin—saat ia bicara selagi masih menenggelamkan muka, juga omongan Midorima yang menyuruhnya bicara lebih jelas. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli dan tidak mengulang kata-kata. Midorima mungkin jengkel, namun tidak ambil pusing seolah sudah hapal tabiatnya.

Akashi juga bergeming saat Midorima mengeluh tidak bisa bergeser mengambil bahan atau apalah yang diperlukan, nanti gosong atau kurang garam blablabla. Akashi justru mengeratkan pelukan. Midorima punya bau yang enak walau dia belum mandi, entah itu sisa wangi sabun mandi kemarin sore atau yang lain juga Akashi tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli bahwa Midorima akhirnya mematikan kompor dan membiarkan saja sifat kekanakkannya itu, lalu mereka terjebak dalam diam yang Akashi suka.

 

* * *

 #3

Kadang, Midorima ingin menertawakan pendapat orang tentang Akashi. Jika disimpulkan secara umum, banyak yang bilang Akashi itu terlampau mengerikan untuk ukuran perempuan; gadis mana yang bisa mengintimidasi orang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan hanya lewat tatapan; gadis mana yang sanggup melempar gunting lalu menancapkan ujungnya di tembok hanya beberapa inci dari kepala orang semudah menguap; Akashi itu menakutkan dan tak banyak orang—mungkin malah hampir tak ada jika Midorima dieliminasi dari daftar—mau cari gara-gara karena sama saja menggali kubur sendiri; sampai bisik-bisik bahwa Akashi tidak punya sisi lemah-lembut seorang wanita atau spekulasi ngawur Akashi sebenarnya lelaki menyamar jadi perempuan. Dua mulut yang mengeluarkan dua pendapat terakhir nyaris jadi korban mutilasi gunting.

Yang orang-orang itu tidak tahu adalah: betapa mudahnya pikiran-pikiran  _su'udzhon_ mereka dapat terlupakan seketika jika melihat wajah Akashi saat tidur.

Midorima tidak bohong. Jika mereka ada di posisi Midorima sekarang, terbangun tengah malam dan mendapati Akashi masih lelap, mereka akan tahu kalau Akashi benar-benar terlihat "jinak" saat tidur. Lihat saja napas Akashi yang teratur dan wajah Akashi yang sebenarnya punya kesan  _baby face_. Bulu mata Akashi tidak panjang namun saat terpejam dalam waktu lama, ditambah pipinya yang bak kulit bayi itu, anak-anak rambut di sisi wajah, poni yang tersingkap karena tubuh Akashi miring menghadapnya; frase pertama yang terbersit di benak Midorima untuk menggambarkan itu semua adalah  _manis_. Akashi manis saat tidur.

Sumpah, Midorima tidak bohong.

(Oh, sayang hanya dia yang tahu sementara orang-orang itu tidak.)

 

* * *

**< akashi/fem!midorima>  
**

Waktu pertama kali Akashi bilang dia menyukai Midorima Shinka, Midorima memalingkan muka dan menimpuknya dengan tas.

Akashi tahu mengapa. Ia sudah pernah bilang, jauh sebelum ini.

.

Hari itu hujan dan Akashi mengulangi untuk kedua kali. Aku suka kamu.

Kali ini Midorima tidak memalingkan muka, tapi menghujatnya bodoh, kau bodoh.

.

Kali ketiga Akashi belum bosan menyatakan perasaan secara gamblang, Midorima menggelengkan kepala dan lari menjauh.

.

Akashi bukan orang yang mudah menyerah.

Tapi Midorima juga seorang yang persisten.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu lari?"

Shinka melangkah mundur. "Kau tahu kenapa."

.

Ini adalah apa yang Akashi pahami dari Midorima: Midorima selalu memikirkan orang lain.

Mungkin justru karena itu dia lari.

.

Ini adalah apa yang Shinka pahami dari Akashi: Akashi adalah pribadi keras kepala, juga aneh. Sangat aneh.

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku masih menyukaimu?"

Midorima berhenti menekan tuts piano ruang musik. Rambutnya yang sepunggung dibuai sepoi angin dari jendela terbuka lebar. Cantik. "Maka buang perasaan itu."

.

"Tidak bisa."

"Harus bisa."

.

"Sebenarnya, kau punya alasan lain."

"Itu semua hanya akan menyakitimu."

Akashi tidak memahami alasan Midorima.

.

"Midorima—"

"Jangan!" Midorima buru-buru memotong. "Jangan katakan lagi. Sudah cukup."

"Tapi kau belum membalas."

"Kau mau berkata begitu sampai kapan?"

Akashi juga tidak tahu.

.

"Akashi,"

"Tapi aku menyukaimu."

"Tidak bisa!"

.

Midorima mendorong punggung Akashi kuat-kuat. "Kau harus pergi."

.

Untuk entah keberapa kali Akashi hendak mengatakan itu lagi, Midorima memeluknya erat tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mereka begitu dekat tapi Akashi tidak dapat membaca perasaan Midorima.

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi."

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Maka aku yang pergi."

.

Midorima memegang lengannya kuat-kuat, menggeleng keras. "Jangan. Jangan lompat."

Akashi masih menatap ke bawah.

.

"Dengan cara apapun, kau tak akan bisa,"

"Kenapa?"

Midorima menutup telinga rapat-rapat seolah suara Akashi menyakitinya.

.

"Kau tahu. Karena kau tidak bisa menyukai arwah."


End file.
